


Хагалаз

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, M/M, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Они всегда дрались отчаянно…





	Хагалаз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rileniya
> 
> Хагалаз — руна разрушения. Связана с природными силами деструкции, разрушения, расторжения, разрыва, с энергиями стихий. При массовых бедствиях, как и при наводнениях, землетрясениях, извержениях вулканов, происходят резкие и значительные всплески энергии, аналогичной энергии этой руны. Следует, однако, помнить, что и разрушение может быть элементом прогресса.  
> Также может означать полную зависимость от другого человека.

_Меня тобой выломало, да что там, почти распяло,_  
Изрешетило пулями, разрубило в мелкую крошку...  
Но, ты представляешь, мне оказалось этого мало…  
R_o_s_e_b_u_d©

Они всегда дрались отчаянно. До выбитых зубов и суставов, до сломанных костей, почти до смерти. И Мукуро даже не сомневался, что когда-нибудь удача подведет кого-то из них. Но они были идеальными соперниками. Там, где Хибари брал силой, Мукуро брал изворотливостью. Чистая неприкрытая ненависть против всепоглощающей ярости.   
Даже вечно экстремально веселый Рёхей хмурил брови и зло сжимал губы, когда ему вновь и вновь приходилось залечивать раны обоих.  
Пламя Солнца грело, но не так, как возбуждение перед новой дракой.  
Какуё из развалин давно превратился в обломки, но Мукуро было плевать, хотя, кажется, когда-то он любил это место. Сейчас Мукуро больше ценил воспоминания о ненависти, полыхающей в темнеющих глазах Хибари, как его руки крепко сжимали тонфы, а губы разжимались, произнося заветное: «я забью тебя до смерти». Мукуро ничего не оставалось, кроме как улыбаться на эти заявления. Этого не могло случиться. Когда-нибудь он сам убьет Хибари Кёю. А пока ему просто нравилось развлекаться.   
Крепче алкоголя, легче травки, круче секса – ничто не могло сравниться с их извечной борьбой.   
Сколько лет прошло, а ничего не изменилось.   
Конечно, Цунаёши, этот мелкий выскочка и по какому-то недоразумению – босс Вонголы, пытался и говорить с ними, и вправлять мозги, призывая чуть ли не любить ближнего своего. Но нет. Они ненавидели и упивались этим чувством, утопая в нем полностью. Мукуро хотел свое прекрасное море крови и получал его сполна. Для этого ему не требовалось уничтожать мир, хватало их обоих. 

Иногда Хибари уезжал по делам: то на свои разборки в Намимори, то по приказу Савады. И жизнь сразу становилась пресной и бесцветной. Неинтересной и скучной.   
Когда Хибари не было слишком долго, Мукуро начинало ломать, словно наркомана без дозы.   
Он то тупо смотрел в потолок своей комнаты, то корчился на постели, то приглушенно выл в подушку. А потом засыпал.   
Снились ему бескрайнее море и крики чаек. А еще старый шаман, танцующий на берегу под неслышимую музыку. Мукуро наблюдал за каждым движением сморщенных старческих рук, прислушивался к перестуку черепков на длинном посохе, смотрел, как морской соленый ветер теребит седые лохматые волосы. Шаман танцевал какой-то нездешний танец и смеялся. Хриплым, каркающим смехом.   
И Мукуро чувствовал, как внутри скручивается невидимой спиралью нить, готовая вот-вот распрямиться и утянуть его куда-то за грань.   
А после этого сна, на утро, Хибари всегда возвращался. И нить внутри начинала петь. Тихо-тихо, почти незаметно, но Мукуро отчетливо ощущал ее. 

Он лежал на земле, широко раскинув руки в стороны, придавленный телом Хибари. Тонфа пережимала ему горло, мешая нормально вдохнуть. Трезубец валялся где-то неподалеку в траве, но дотянуться до него Мукуро не мог. А на иллюзии уже не был способен. Хибари вымотал его полностью.   
Мукуро мог бы попытаться оттолкнуть его от себя, пнуть ногой, в конце концов, но вместо этого просто лежал, не шевелясь. Слишком устал. Или не хотел, он и сам не мог понять.   
Над ними сгущались тучи и гремел гром. Вот первые капли упали на лицо, принося блаженную прохладу разгоряченной коже. Хибари не двигался, словно наблюдал или чего-то ждал.   
«Ну, давай, сдави посильнее», — устало подумал Мукуро, и тут небо разорвалось, пролилось стеной дождя. Рубашка Хибари тут же стала мокрой, прилипнув к телу, очерчивая красивые руки и сильные, широкие плечи. И под тонкой белой тканью отчетливо виднелось пятно в виде древней скандинавской руны.   
Нить внутри окрепла, превращаясь в канат. Зазвенела, перекрывая звук грома в ушах. И Мукуро засмеялся. Кашляя и давясь собственным смехом, почти истерично. Не может этого быть. Невозможно. Но оно все же случилось.  
На его плече была точно такая же метка Судьбы.   
Хибари наклонился, и Мукуро даже не сразу понял, что тот убрал тонфу от горла. В его глазах полыхало фиолетовым Пламенем чистейшая, яркая, ненависть пополам с каким-то отчаянием и обреченностью. Он наклонился еще ниже.  
Хибари целовал жестко и зло, так же, как и дрался, так, как никто прежде. И Мукуро отвечал, ощущая, как между ними протягивается та самая нить. Нет, уже стальной канат, который может разорвать только смерть. Душа ликовала, мысли мутились от ярости, а горчащий поцелуй лишал воздуха похлеще тонфы.  
— Единственный раз, — хрипло выдохнул Хибари и отстранился, — в следующий – я убью тебя.   
«Убивай, убивай сейчас!» — хотелось крикнуть Мукуро, потому что ему казалось, что так вернее и правильнее, но губы сами собой сложились в привычную улыбку.  
— И не надейся, Хибари Кёя. Тебе никогда меня не победить.  
Хибари ушел, а дождь все лил и лил. Мукуро просто лежал, не двигаясь, ощущая, как к горлу подкатывает ком отчаяния. 

Он всегда знал про метку на своем плече. Знал, что где-то среди миллиардов человек бродит кто-то, у кого была такая же. И ненавидел его заочно, клялся убить, если встретит.  
Потому что не хотел делить ни с кем свою судьбу, не хотел лишаться свободы. Но такие встречи всегда были редкостью, а те, кому посчастливилось найти свою половину, говорили лишь о том, как это прекрасно иметь рядом того, кто окажется ближе всех на свете, ценнее всех богатств мира. Нерасторжимый союз.  
Мукуро это прекрасным не считал. Но и не верил, что когда-нибудь встретит того, с кем окажется связан самой Судьбой. Мир был большим, далеко не все находили свою пару, а многие, так и вообще, не имели никаких меток.   
Поэтому он был спокоен.   
И когда встретил Хибари впервые, не думал ни о чем, кроме как о победе. Еще никого в жизни ему не хотелось так сильно растоптать, унизить. Нет, не убить. Жажда убийства пришла позже: веселая, яркая и злая.   
Он слишком поздно понял, что, кроме Хибари, ему никто оказался не нужен. Но так и не догадался – почему, ведь считал, что невозможно среди миллиардов найти того единственного. До того самого дня, когда лежал в траве, а дождь смывал с лица злые слезы.   
Интересно, чувствовал ли что-нибудь сам Хибари? Понимал ли? Или действовал лишь на инстинктах? Пела ли внутри него невидимая нить, когда они оказывались на расстоянии удара? Нет ответов на эти вопросы. И не спросишь уже, не узнаешь. Слишком поздно. Да и вряд ли Хибари Кёя сочтет нужным отвечать.   
Потому что теперь игры кончились, Мукуро должен был убить его, несмотря ни на что. Даже несмотря на то, что, скорее всего, после этого он умрет сам, ведь известно, что потерявшие свою пару не живут долго.   
И тогда он будет танцевать с седым шаманом на берегу моря, под стук черепков на длинном посохе. Слушать прибой и крики чаек над головой. Так провожают мертвых. Вовсе не Валькирии.  
Это была их Судьба. Путь в мифическую Валгаллу, где они сядут за стол и будут пировать, а потом драться. Бессмертные. Вместе. Навсегда.   
Мукуро решил свою судьбу сам, решил, что сможет обмануть ее, и проиграл Судьбе.   



End file.
